


Really?

by Jinisgreat



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: D.O is freaking satan, Dimension Cannon, Fluff, I like that, I love this relationship headcannon, Insecurity, It is such a cute thing, Kyungjin, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Opposites Attract, Ship name?, idk how to tag, jin is an angel, not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinisgreat/pseuds/Jinisgreat
Summary: Mamas 2015 Jin embarrassed himself in front of the super popular D.O. of Exo. The rest is history. Snippets into the odd pairing that is this ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how often I will update this but I will try. I saw this post on tumblr: http://noctemlux.tumblr.com/post/140942066723/headcanon-that-seokjin-kyungsoo-is-real-bc-he  
> and that inspired me to write this. I have a few ideas in my mind.

December 2, 2015: Hong Kong  
“I am going to go to the bathroom” Jin told Jimin after going through the Run choreo for the fifteenth time in the waiting room.  
“Okay just make sure you are back in ten because we go on soon.” Jimin replied.  
“Sure, will do.” Jin replied walking out of the room. Jin was nervous, more than nervous. He knew the Choreo and the song inside and out but this was their comeback stage at the freaking Mamas. He could not afford to screw up tonight. Even though he puts up this front of confidence, he felt insecure and lacking when it comes to talent within his own group. Jin was the worst dancer, maybe only slightly better than Rap Monster on a good day but at least people praised him for his rapping. Jin barely even sang in the group’s songs. What did he bring to the table, a freaking pretty face. Oh boy that is unique. These thoughts permeated his thoughts every time before going on stage.  
He makes it to the bathroom. He wished he could splash his face with cold water but that would ruin his perfect makeup. He took off his leather jacket and looked into the mirror. He was the only one in the bathroom so he decided to give himself a pep talk.  
“Kim Seokjin, You know this! You have done this dance four hundred and thirty two times. You sing the lyrics in your sleep. Think about all the fans who are shouting your name. The few who bias you. Do it for yourself and them.” Jin’s voice was steady by the end of it, visibly a bit let nervous. All of a sudden Jin sees a short man with dark hair standing next to him. He had completely zoned out everything around him when giving himself the pep talk that he missed someone coming in. He could feel his face instantly turn crimson. He turned to look at the shorter boy next to him, and if things could not get any worse the face looking at him was none other than Exo’s D.O. He had always heard stories that Kyungsoo was cold and mean to everyone and he could see that because D.O. looked like he was going to murder him.  
“Uh, I am sorry, I am not crazy just freaking out about our comeback stage that is happening in like twenty minutes.” Jin apologized with a bow. When Jin looked up D.O. is still just looking at him but his face has softened to something that resembled concern but looked more like indifference.  
“Good luck. It is alright, I still get a bit nervous.” Kyungsoo said a bit awkwardly. Obviously he was just trying to be polite to him as to not make this confrontation even more uncomfortable than it already was, but coming from a world renowned singer made him feel a bit better. Not to mention Jin had always thought Kyungsoo’s voice was extremely pleasant to listen to. When they were at award shows he would always be impressed by the power of the small man’s voice.  
“Thanks. I just don’t want to mess up... sunbaenim.” Jin added at the end when he realizes that he is being so impolite.  
“Cut that shit out, there is no need to be formal, we are in the bathroom not live television.” D.O said curtly. Jin smiled at the retort, finding it funny.  
“Alright. Sorry.” Jin said repressing giggles. Then returned to agonizing over the upcoming performance. He leans over the counter with his head down.  
“Seriously though there is no need to be nervous, that crowd is going to cheer no matter what. Plus you guys are talented enough.” Kyungsoo said trying to be a bit comforting but still kind of cold. Jin appreciated it.  
“Nowhere near the almighty Exo. You guys are the real deal. We are a b list group.” Jin said.  
“We may seem all powerful but we really are flawed, being popular doesn’t make stardom any easier.” D.O said very vaguely. Jin was perplexed. Changing the subject Kyungsoo handed Jin a handkerchief,  
“To wipe off the sweat.” Jin took it, looking at him weirdly because who under the age of eighty carried handkerchiefs.  
“Why do you have a handkerchief?” Jin asked.  
“Because I want to, and I want that one given back cleaned, thank you very much. Here is my number so you can return it.” He grabbed Jin’s Iphone off the counter and adds his contact. For some reason, Jin really enjoyed the fact that he now had D.O’s phone number.  
“Alright, my group probably thinks I left so I need to get back out there. Calm down. Fighting.” Jin nodded and repeated “Fighting” watching the younger boy leave the bathroom. Something about the interaction made him more at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
